


(cos)play with me

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Degradation, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, but the characters are of legal age, changbin calls hyunjin princess, please read Authors note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: When he isn't Hwang Hyunjin, star student and vice president of the student council, he is Jinnie, amateur cosplayer turned professional cosplay Instagram model. It's Hyunjin's guilty pleasure, his escape from the monotony and stress of his daily life, but his reputation would be destroyed if anyone were to find out.Or, Hyunjin is secretly a famous cosplayer, but Changbin finds out.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	(cos)play with me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i may have gone a bit overboard with the exposition but even if this was supposed to be pwp my brain just decided they needed a thorough backstory so it just be like that, also feel free to google the cosplays because they're v pretty and it might help to visualize it
> 
> **tw/cw:** so i debated with what to tag this fic because i feel like some people may interpret this as dubious consent because hyunjin never gives explicit consent BUT (SPOILER HERE) y’all will find out at the end that changjin are actually boyfriends (hence the established relationship tag) and this was a pre negotiated fantasy that hyunjin wanted to experience and changbin was happy to oblige. If hyunjin had safeworded during the process then it would have obviously stopped but in this case he did not. I just wanted to put this out there as a warning in case any of y’all have an issue with the fact that he didn’t give explicit consent, but don’t worry it was all consensual just pre negotiated.
> 
> with that, i hope y'all enjoy this fic :D
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

“And that’s all we have planned for the school festival so far, so everyone please be ready to prepare for it,” Hyunjin finished with a flourish, a bright smile spreading across his face as the student committee leaders applauded his presentation, “Meeting is dismissed, looking forward to seeing you guys next week!”

He waited by the podium as the students filed out, a few coming up to him with praises about his plan and how prepared he was. Hyunjin smiled gratefully at each of them, but secretly he was itching to leave, his feet tapping impatiently as he watched the last of them exit the room. 

As soon as the door swung shut, Hyunjin gathered up his presentation note papers, hastily stuffing them into his bag as he slung it over his shoulder and rushed out of the room, booking it in the opposite direction that the rest of the students had gone. He skidded to a stop in front of the theater classroom, looking around surreptitiously before sliding the door open and sneaking in.

Jeongin looked up with an exasperated sigh, pulling Hyunjin forward to sit on the chair in front of him.

“What took you so long, hyung, you’re twenty minutes later than you said the meeting would end,” he groused, pulling out a costume bag that had been hidden behind a desk. Jeongin shoved it against Hyunjin’s chest and gestured towards the corner of the classroom. 

“Change over there, I’ll be on my phone until you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Innie,” Hyunjin murmured, still panting from his brisk jog to the room as he walked to the corner and opened up the bag.

Inside was a short, white dress with shoulder padded straps, embellished with gold metallic piping in an intricate pattern down the front and sides. Two longer pieces were draped down the sides of the skirt, made of a satin-like material that would float in the breeze once worn. There were several other pieces inside, including white knee high socks and elbow length gloves, both decorated with gold details. 

Hyunjin hurriedly pulled them on, making sure to adjust the corset on his back correctly so that it cinched in his waist just right, tight enough to give him an hourglass-like figure, but loose enough so that spending a day standing up at a con wouldn’t give him back pain and bruises by the end. 

“Innie, I’m done,” he called to the younger as he waddled over, still getting used to the feeling of the corset against his torso. Jeongin handed Hyunjin his contacts case, gesturing for him to put them in as he opened his makeup bag, pulling out various products and utensils as he prepared to do Hyunjin’s makeup.

Hyunjin quickly slid the icy blue contacts in before closing the case and tilting his head up to give Jeongin easier access to his face. Jeongin worked quickly, finishing up his foundation and eyeshadow within twenty minutes 

“Fuck, hyung, it’s already almost 5 pm,” Jeongin hissed as he glanced at the time on his phone, his other hand holding a fake eyelash that he was waiting on the glue to dry.

“Here.” Jeongin put the lash he already had in hand on Hyunjin, hurriedly swiping glue onto the band of the other eyelash and placing it onto his other eye. “Just close your eyes and wait for that to dry while I pack up.”

Hyunjin obediently kept his eyes closed as he waved a hand at his face to dry the glue quicker and listened to Jeongin bustle around the room.

This was his third time going to a local con this year as a cosplayer and not just any cosplayer. Hyunjin was known for his high quality cosplays as Lux from League of Legends. He had gained quite a following ever since the first con he had joined with his haphazardly put together costume and obviously fake blonde wig, but it had only increased exponentially once he had attended his second con as Lunar Empress Lux with a much more high quality cosplay. His fans had been excitedly spamming him for weeks on his cosplay Instagram account once he had announced that he would be attending this weekend’s con. He had even let his hair grow out and bleached it to a platinum blonde in preparation for this cosplay as Elementalist Lux so it would look even more real than before. Of course, no one knew it was _Hyunjin_ , star student and prince of Hwaram High School, vice president of the student council; he was just his cosplay persona, Jinnie.

Jeongin tapped him on the shoulder.

“C’mon, Seungmin hyung said he’s already waiting at the back with his car,” he huffed as he hauled the duffle bag full of his makeup supplies and Hyunjin’s uniform over his shoulder, “we really need to hurry, it’s already past 5 pm and your fan meeting is at 5:30. Traffic is kind of bad right now.”

Hyunjin hastily pulled on a hoodie to hide his clothes, glancing down the hallway in worry before hurrying after Jeongin towards the back of the school. Thankfully, most students had left the school already and the hallways were empty when they finally arrived at the back. Seungmin spotted them immediately, waving a hand at them to hurry up. Jeongin took shotgun while Hyunjin climbed into the backseat, scrunching up his legs so he could fit into the cramped space. His awkward position made the corset around his waist tighten uncomfortably, squeezing the breath out of him as he stretched out on the seat.

“The heels and the staff are in the trunk right?” Hyunjin asked breathlessly, buckling himself in as Seungmin accelerated and left the school parking lot.

“Yeah, you should probably put on the hairpiece on our way there, it should be in the paper bag on the ground,” Seungmin said, staring ahead while his fingers tapped on the steering wheel nervously. Hyunjin peered into the front seat area to check the directions Seungmin had pulled up on his phone. The app estimated that they would reach the convention center a few minutes late, but they could probably make it at 5:30 on the dot if Seungmin made a few choice traffic rule violations on the way. 

Hyunjin bounced his leg nervously as he pinned on the tiara, glaring anxiously at the continuous string of red lights as if he had a personal vendetta against them. He does, kind of, but in the end it was mostly his fault for not cutting the meeting shorter. He would have to run to his fan meeting location as soon as they got there. It may not be the most graceful entrance, but it would have to do; he didn’t want to disappoint his loyal fans, of course. 

It was a tense drive, all three of them silent in the car as they watched the time tick closer and closer, but they arrived with one minute to spare. Hyunjin scrambled to open the car door and hurried to open the back trunk to grab the gold platform pumps and the staff. He glanced at the time on his phone again and decided that he had to run over in his sneakers and change at the fan meeting location or else he would break an ankle while sprinting there.

Hyunjin began to fast walk, then broke into a run as he approached the convention center, Jeongin trailing slightly behind him. He rested the staff on the ground once he had reached the area behind his booth and he pulled on his heels, allowing Jeongin to check on his makeup one last time, reapplying the baby pink lip gloss, before he strided out from behind the wall to greet his fans. There was already a fairly large crowd forming in front of his booth.

Hyunjin smiled sweetly at all of them and waved shyly as his fans cheered at his entrance.

“Hello everyone!” he said, purposely pitching his voice higher to seem more feminine, “thank you for coming, I’m so excited to meet all of you!” He blew a kiss out at the crowd with a wink and the cheers grew louder.

Hyunjin was still breathing heavily from his mad dash to reach the booth on time, but it seemed like none of his fans had noticed.

“Alright everyone, please line up nice and orderly so that I can have enough time to meet you guys before the presentation in half an hour,” Hyunjin said, gesturing his gloved hands at the area in front of him to direct the crowd. 

The fans approached him one-on-one, some just wanting to say a few words and ask for a picture, while some even gave him gifts like small plushies or video game merch. The time passed quickly; Hyunjin genuinely loved meeting his fans and it was such a good escape from how stifling his at-home and school life was. Here, no one knew who he really was and he could truly just embrace his persona and have fun without worrying about what his family would think. 

Hyunjin was finishing up with the last fan, who had asked him for a selfie holding up a peace sign, when he saw a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. He glanced to the side as he straightened up and his eyes widened in as he realized who it was. His fan glanced up at him.

“Hey, you okay, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin scrambled to compose himself, smiling reassuringly at his fan as he giggled high in his throat. 

“Yeah, of course! Just lost my balance a little, these heels aren’t easy to stand in.” 

His fan nodded, satisfied with the answer before thanking him with a small bow and leaving. The area had cleared out, most people already inside the convention center for the new game presentation that was happening. The figure he had seen earlier strided over confidently, the smirk on his face growing as he approached. 

“Hey Hyunjin, didn’t think I would see you here,” he commented snidely, his eyes giving Hyunjin’s cosplay outfit a once-over, “especially not dressed like this.”

Hyunjin flushed involuntarily, his gloved hands tugging down his dress self-consciously as he glanced around, stumbling slightly in his too high heels.

“Changbin, what the fuck are you doing here?!” 

Changbin’s smirk widened, shrugging slightly as he gave a mock questioning look. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me, _Jinnie_?”

Hyunjin felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He and Changbin weren’t the closest, acquaintances from school at best, but they were always slightly at odds with each other. Their families were from similar circles in the upper echelons of society and they were constantly competing for the top 3 rankings for exams along with Seungmin. The look on Changbin’s face told him that he wouldn’t hesitate to spill out his deepest secret if it meant getting ahead and Hyunjin began panicking as he realized what this could mean for his reputation, both at school and for his family. 

“I-I,” Hyunjin gulped audibly, his glossed lips suddenly feeling dry and sticky as he wrung his hands nervously in front of him, “You’re not gonna tell anyone, are you?”

Changbin scoffed at him, rolling his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Are you kidding me? This shit would be the talk of the school and I’ll thoroughly enjoy your humiliation.” 

Hyunjin’s heart rate picked up, cold sweat beginning to drip down the back of his neck as his mind raced to figure out a solution.

“I’ll do anything, please,” he whispered, ducking his head down and stepping a little closer so he could talk without being heard. His ears were red, his face burning with humiliation at the way he had to submit to Changbin like this. He could hear Changbin’s breathing pick up a bit and there was a pregnant pause before Changbin’s hand was sliding into his blond hair and pulling back harshly. Hyunjin let out a whimper, the stinging pain catching him by surprise as his head was yanked back and his eyes met Changbin’s.

“Anything, you say?” Changbin murmured, cocking his head to the side as the hand in Hyunjin’s tugged again, “Kind of cliche, don’t you think?”

Hyunjin struggled to nod with the pressure on his hair. 

“P-please, anything,” he choked out, his voice coming out in small pants now, both from his nervousness at Changbin’s discovery and from the warmth that was slowly pooling in his gut. He truly would do anything in this situation, there was no way he would allow his reputation to be ruined like this, but he also couldn’t just give up this guilty pleasure, his only escape.

Changbin gave him a measured look before letting go of his hair and gesturing at the back of the booth.

“Drop off your stuff and come back.”

Hyunjin nodded, hurrying to drop it off as he bumped into Jeongin who was still waiting for Hyunjin to finish up so they could relax for a bit before leaving. He looked up in surprise when he saw Hyunjin walk in. 

“Hyung?” he asked, phone still in hand as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Are you done?”

Hyunjin shook his head mutely, smiling slightly in apology as he put his staff on his bag before he walked out.

“Hyung, wait-”

Hyunjin ignored Jeongin’s calls as he approached where Changbin was waiting. He tugged on Hyunjin’s wrist as soon as he was back, pulling him along as he strided purposefully towards the side of the convention center.

“W-wait, where are you taking me,” Hyunjin stuttered as he stumbled behind him, tripping over his heels.

“Patience, princess.”

Hyunjin flushed, the warmth in his gut slowly growing as they finally came to a stop in front of what looked like a fenced off area filled with Porta Potties. Hyunjin balked when Changbin began pulling him towards the largest one.

“What the fuck, I’m not going in there,” Hyunjin said, trying to push Changbin’s hand off from where it gripped his wrist tightly, “My cosplay, it’s really expensive and-”

Changbin tugged him forward harshly as he opened the door.

“I thought you said anything,” Changbin sneered as he pushed Hyunjin in before him and locked the door. 

“B-but,” Hyunjin stuttured as he stumbled into the Porta Potty and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his heels slipping slightly on the grimy floor. Fuck, was this actually going to happen here?

Changbin’s gaze raked down his body as he pushed Hyunjin against the wall, pinning his wrists beside him as pressed Hyunjin against the cheap plastic wall. Hyunjin couldn’t help but snicker as he noticed the significant height difference between them, exacerbated by the 5-inch heels he was wearing. Changbin narrowed his eyes at him before his hand came up to curl loosely around his throat and Hyunjin’s breath hitched, the pressure around his throat going straight to his cock.

Hyunjin gulped nervously before he glanced down at his heels, gesturing hesitantly at them as he lifted one foot up slightly.

“Should I take these off?” 

“No, I like seeing you stumble around in them like you don’t know how to use your legs.”

Hyunjin met Changbin’s gaze with wide eyes, his breath beginning to come a little quicker as he waited in anticipation of what Changbin was expecting of him. Changbin leaned in close enough that Hyunjin could smell the faint peppermint of his breath, hesitating for a moment before he crushed his lips against Hyunjin’s, biting at his bottom lip and sucking lightly before letting it go. He swiped his tongue between his lips, Hyunjin letting his mouth fall open slightly to allow Changbin’s tongue to slide against his, the kiss wet and messy as they licked into each other’s mouths. 

Changbin broke the kiss first, leaning back to take in Hyunjin’s flushed face, visible even under his foundation, and the heaving of his chest as he panted heavily. He stepped back, leaving some room for Hyunjin in the cramped space before pointing down at the ground.

“On your knees, princess.”

Hyunjin blanched, his face burning in humiliation at the dismissive way Changbin had gestured at the ground like how he might order a dog around. The ground was dirty and covered in other questionable fluids left by careless patrons of the Porta Potty. His cosplay was white and would undeniably be ruined if he so much as touched the surface. He glanced back up at Changbin through his lashes, sending a silent plea with hopeful eyes.

Changbin’s gaze hardened.

“What did I say?” he said, raising an eyebrow at Hyunjin and pointing again at the ground, “Down.”

Hyunjin hesitated a moment more, swallowing the last of his pride before clumsily getting down on his knees, the grime on the floor instantly dirtying the white of his knee high socks and soaking through it uncomfortably, his hands clasped nervously on his lap.

“Who would have thought Hwang Hyunjin, star student and vice president of Hwaram High School would be kneeling down in a fucking Porta Potty?” Changbin said disdainfully, squatting down in front of Hyunjin as he reached a hand up to tangle in Hyunjin’s hair, tugging his head back to expose his throat. “I should have known something was up when you grew your hair out and dyed it blond.”

He leaned in, blowing teasingly on Hyunjin’s neck and laughing at the resulting shiver Hyunjin let out before he stood back up, his hand still in Hyunjin's hair as he used the toe of his shoe to flip up Hyunjin’s skirt to reveal that he was wearing panties. It was the only choice of underwear that wouldn’t show under the short skirt of his cosplay.

“Oh, what’s this?” He sneered as he pressed the bottom of his shoe lightly onto the front of his panties. 

Hyunjin whimpered, the pressure on his cock harsh yet pleasurable as he twitched up involuntarily against the friction.

Changbin immediately took his foot off.

“Uh-uh, who gave you permission to do that?” Changbin tsked, his hand slapping across Hyunjin’s cheek harshly. Hyunjin cried out, his hand cupping his stinging face as he stared up in shock at Changbin with teary eyes, but the pain went straight to his half-hard cock and he could feel precome beginning to stain the front of his panties.

“Aww, what is it, princess? No one has slapped you around to teach you a lesson?” He simpered as he began unbuckling his belt. “You need someone to put you in your place like the pathetic little whore you are.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help but salivate as Changbin finally pulled down his pants, his breath hitching as he reached out a hand to press over the huge bulge in his black briefs. He hooked his fingers into his waistband, glancing up at Changbin for permission.

“A little overeager, aren’t you, princess?” Changbin hissed, smacking Hyunjin’s hand away before pulling his briefs down. “What happened to asking for permission? Hands in your lap.”

Hyunjin ducked his head down in shame; he had been so caught up in his desperation to satisfy Changbin that he had forgotten entirely about the nature of their situation and he could feel tears welling up even more in his eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip. He felt a hand brush over the side of his jaw softly before it gripped harshly on his chin and tugged his face back up so he had to look into Changbin’s eyes. 

He finally saw Changbin’s cock out in the open and he could tell that Changbin’s was one of the biggest he had ever taken. It was leaking precum from the tip and the way it curved up against his stomach was almost intimidating.

Changbin ran the head of his cock over Hyunjin’s lips, smearing precum and baby pink lip gloss around messily as he smacked it wetly against his plush lower lip. 

“Has anyone ever said you have perfect cock sucking lips?”

Changbin gave Hyunjin no time to answer before he was sliding his cock into his open mouth, immediately fucking into the warmth of Hyunjin’s throat and holding his head in place with a hand fisted tightly in his hair as he groaned at the sensation. Hyunjin gagged, the sudden roughness taking him by surprise as he struggled to breath around the cock down his throat.

Hyunjin looked up at Changbin with watery eyes as he struggled to keep his mouth open wide enough so that his teeth wouldn’t be scraping on Changbin’s cock, but he knew he was failing as he watched his face contort in disappointment, clicking his tongue disapprovingly above him.

“Fucking pathetic,” he sneered, slapping Hyunjin’s cheek as he stilled his hips deep inside Hyunjin’s throat, “can’t even keep your mouth open like a good whore.”

He yanked Hyunjin off his cock, watching him splutter and gasp hard for a moment, spit dripping down his chin before he was shoving his cock back in, forcing the entire length down his throat each time he thrusted in. Changbin fucked his throat relentlessly, the sound of Hyunjin’s gurgling almost too loud in the bathroom. He could feel his eyes watering even more, the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he struggled to breath through his nose, but his cock had hardened, so sensitive that every slip of his panties against it sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine

Changbin groaned softly when he pushed his cock in all the way, holding Hyunjin’s head still as he gagged loudly, drool leaking down his chin and dripping onto his lap where his hands were braced for balance, his jaw aching as his mouth began to slide shut again around Changbin’s cock. Changbin frowned at him again and reached out a hand to pinch his nose shut, closing off his only airway.

“I already told you to keep your mouth open,” Changbin scoffed as Hyunjin began to panic, tears leaking down onto his cheeks as he retched around the cock in his throat, “Useless fucking slut.”

Hyunjin could feel himself get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, his vision darkening slightly as he struggled to open his jaw wider so that his teeth wouldn’t be touching Changbin’s cock. He gagged noisily around his cock again, his throat convulsing around it, and forced his mouth open slightly, staring up at Changbin with wide eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“Fuck,” Changbin groaned as he finally pulled out, his hand working furiously over his cock as Hyunjin coughed loudly, curling up slightly and his throat burning as he heaved, desperate for air. 

The hand in his hair yanked his head back again and Changbin’s free hand came up to squeeze Hyunjin’s jaw harshly as he slid a thumb into his mouth, hooking his fingers in Hyunjin’s cheek and pulling his mouth to the side so that his mouth gaped open obscenely, his saliva slowly pooling in his mouth.

With one last pull at his cock, Changbin came all over Hyunjin’s face, the cum streaking across his face and falling into his open mouth. His face was a mess, a mixture of mascara and eyeliner running down his cheeks to join the tears and cum covering his face, a clump of cum slipping down to string across his lashes.

His mouth was still held open by Changbin’s thumb, his lips stretched to the side as he waited, his tongue lolling out slightly with the cum he had caught in his mouth pooling on it.

“You look so pretty when you cry,” Changbin cooed as he admired the sight, rubbing the mess around on Hyunjin’s cheek before he hocked and spit into Hyunjin’s waiting mouth, the saliva joining the sticky mess on his tongue.

“Swallow.”

Hyunjin gulped it down, his eyes tearing up and wincing as it slid down his aching throat uncomfortably before he stuck his tongue out again to show Changbin that he had obeyed.

Changbin reached a hand to pinch Hyunjin’s tongue between his index and middle finger, pulling it out as if to check whether he had actually swallowed it all as he nodded approvingly. Hyunjin’s chest swelled with pride momentarily before Changbin let go and pulled him up roughly by his hair until he was standing. He stumbled on his heels, still slightly lightheaded from Changbin fucking his throat, as he was turned around, his hands coming to rest on the wall, and a hand pushed his torso down until he was bending over. The angle he was standing at was already straining his back slightly and he had to bend his knees awkwardly so that he wouldn’t be too tall for Changbin to properly reach his ass. It was hard for him to keep his balance, but Changbin had already made it clear that he wanted him to keep his heels on.

Hyunjin choked out a moan as Changbin palmed at his hard cock roughly, his panties already soaked through with precome. Changbin pulled his panties down and retrieved a small packet of lube from his own back pocket, ripping it open with his teeth and drizzling it over Hyunjin’s ass before smearing it around with a thumb, pressing slightly but not yet sliding his finger in. Hyunjin sniffled and shifted back against the friction, desperate for more, but Changbin stopped him with a firm hand on his waist, his other hand spanking down on Hyunjin’s ass as Hyunjin stopped his movements with an aborted cry.

“So impatient,” Changbin sighed as he unceremoniously slid a finger in, using his other hand to spread Hyunjin’s cheeks. It stung, but the pain went straight to his cock and Hyunjin whimpered as Changbin squeezed in another finger without warning, shoving his fingers in roughly.

Seeming to deem that enough prep, Changbin slipped his fingers out, using the remaining lube on his fingers to slick himself up. Two fingers was definitely not enough, but Hyunjin shivered in anticipation as Changbin slid his cock against his hole, his hips stuttering back against it, desperate for more friction. 

Changbin tsked disapprovingly, slapping his cock wetly against Hyunjin’s hole as he leaned forward to grab a handful of Hyunjin’s hair, yanking his head back so that his back arched obscenely.

“That’s not how a good boy asks for cock,” he murmured, his lips right beside Hyunjin’s ear, “beg for it like the whore you are.” 

Hyunjin whimpered, more tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as Changbin canted his hips against his ass and a hand came up to thumb at a nipple over his dress.

“P-please, I want,” Hyunjin gulped, the humiliation that he had pushed down earlier rising up again, the tips of his ears burning.

“I want your cock,” he whispered, trying to turn his head so that Changbin couldn’t see his face, but he broke off with a gasp as Changbin tugged roughly at his hair again.

“Use your words, princess,” he said, Hyunjin twitching as he sucked a mark onto the side of his neck, “What do you want and where?”

“I-I want,” Hyunjin stuttered, “I want your cock inside my hole, please.”

Changbin hummed approvingly, almost gentle in the way he pressed a soft kiss against the side of Hyunjin’s head before he leaned back up, his hand still fisted tightly in the back of Hyunjin’s hair.

“Good boy,” he murmured, running a hand down Hyunjin’s back before he pushed in, his cock feeling amazingly thick as it pressed against his sensitive rim.

The stretch was uncomfortable and the stinging pain of Changbin opening him up was bordering on unbearable, but somehow the too-muchness of the sensation only turned him on more, precome beading at the tip of his cock and dribbling onto the grimy floor of the bathroom. 

Changbin kept pressing in slowly, gradually sinking deeper and deeper into Hyunjin until he bottoms out, his hips pressed against Hyunjin’s ass.

“Fuck.”

Hyunjin can feel the aching sensation of his body straining to open up to accommodate the stretch of Changbin’s cock inside of him, but he loves it, that overwhelming, bordering on delirious feeling he gets when he’s so full.

Changbin barely gave him a second to breathe, to adjust to the stretch, before he was fucking into Hyunjin roughly, pulling out until just the tip of his cock was left inside his hole before thrusting back in, his hips slapping against his ass wetly as he leaned forward to suck a mark onto the damp skin of Hyunjin’s neck. The angle of his cock shifts slightly and suddenly the underside of his cock is pressing against Hyunjin’s prostate, the stimulation making him clench and twitch around it. 

Hyunjin choked out a high-pitched moan, tears streaming down his face as his hands scrambled for purchase on the wall and slipped as Changbin fucked into him harder, yanking him back onto his cock with a hand in his hair and on his hip, his grip bruising on his skin. He could barely keep his balance on the slippery floor, tottering in his heels as he struggled to stay standing and keep his knees bent for Changbin to keep fucking him.

“You would like it wouldn’t you,” Changbin laughed breathlessly, “if I fucked you like this in front of the whole school. What would they think if they saw you dressed like this, crying and begging for my cock?”

Shame rose inside of Hyunjin as he whined in response, his ears burning in humiliation at the thought, but somehow it only served to turn him on more, his cock leaking precome continuously and dripping on the floor in a puddle underneath him.

There was beginning to be more noise outside, the usual commotion of a convention as the presentation ended and people began filing out to look at booths again. Hyunjin felt his adrenaline spike as he realized that anyone who came near this area would likely be able to hear his moans and the wet sounds of Changbin fucking him senseless that seemed to echo too loud in the cramped Porta Potty.

The thought of a stranger or even one of his fans finding him in this position, getting used like a mere toy for Changbin to get off with, made Hyunjin whine in embarrassment as his heart rate skyrocketed further, but he drew closer and closer to finishing, his hard cock beginning to ache now.

“Is my cock so good you can’t even stay quiet even if people are coming? Anyone could come in here and you would let them use you like a public fuckhole,” Changbin sneered, letting go of Hyunjin’s hair with one last sharp pull, “pathetic little bitch.”

Both of his hands settled on Hyunjin’s waist, giving Changbin more leverage to yank him back onto his cock, the new angle letting Changbin’s cock press directly on his prostate as Hyunjin let out a high-pitched whimper in the back of his throat, his hands curling into fists where they rested against the wall and his eyes fluttering shut as Changbin fucked into him.

The noise outside grew louder as more people began milling around the convention center grounds.

“I should just shove you out there like this all ruined with cum all over your face and dripping down your thigh to take pictures with your fans, give them a little special treat, hm?”

Hyunjin moaned in response, more humiliation rising inside of him and sending a cold shock down his spine at the prospect, but he couldn’t help but whine out a quiet _please_ , the shame and risk of being discovered only drawing him closer to his orgasm.

“Please what, princess?”

“P-please, I want to c-come,” Hyunjin sobbed, turning his head to glance back at Changbin with watery eyes, “f-fuck, please.”

Changbin swore, one of his hands letting go of Hyunjin’s waist to thumb at the swollen rim of his hole, glistening with a mixture of saliva and lube. 

“Alright, princess, come for me,” he grunted as he pushed in deeply, his cock pressing hard on Hyunjin’s prostate with every thrust.

Hyunjin cried out, twitching and jolting as he came, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and mouth falling open as his hole clenched around Changbin’s cock. He went limp, letting Changbin use him, his body shaking slightly at the overstimulation, bordering on too much but it still felt so good. 

Before he knew it, Changbin was coming deep inside of Hyunjin’s hole, the wet squelching sounds echoing too loud in the bathroom as he thrusted a few more times to ride out his orgasm. 

Changbin rested his weight against the wall with a hand as he panted heavily, catching his breath before easing his soft cock out of Hyunjin. Hyunjin whimpered in oversensitivity, his hole twitching as Changbin’s cum trickled out and dripped down his thigh.

Leaning against the wall, Hyunjin slowly slid onto the dirty floor, his legs weak and shaky, splaying out awkwardly on the floor as his head hung forward with his eyes closed, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead and dangling around his face as he caught his breath again.

Changbin tucked himself back into his briefs and buttoned up his jeans before squatting down in front of him with a worried frown, reaching out a hand to brush the bangs out of Hyunjin’s face.

“You okay, babe?” he murmured, reaching into his back pocket for some tissues, “Did I go too rough on you?”

Hyunjin sighed and tilted his head back to give Changbin easier access to clean his face, his hands gentle as he held his chin and swiped the tissues over his face to clean the cum off. 

“Babe?”

“It’s okay, Binnie, just tired is all,” Hyunjin said with a small smile as he opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend, “thank you for doing this for me.”

He leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto Changbin’s lips.

Changbin smiled back at him, kissing Hyunjin on the forehead before standing up and motioning for Hyunjin to do so as well.

Hyunjin pouted up at him, eyes wide and pleading as he reached out his arms with grabby hands.

“I’m tireddd, help me up, Binnie,” he whined loudly, “my legs don’t want to function anymore.”

“Shhh, what if someone hears us?” Changbin hissed, his head whipping around to glare at the door and back at Hyunjin, but he leaned down to offer his hands to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin snickered as he stood up on shaky legs, holding onto Changbin’s shoulders for support as he stood up.

“What happened to all your big talk from earlier? Said something about anyone coming in here when they hear me?”

Changbin blushed.

“I did that because you said you wanted me to,” he whined as he used the remaining few tissues to clean off the cum that was dribbling out of Hyunjin’s hole and down his thigh before throwing them all into the toilet.

Changbin pulled his oversized hoodie over his head, plopping it down on Hyunjin’s head and helping him put his arms through the sleeves, pulling the bottom of it down so that it covered his dirty dress a little more. All cleaned up, Hyunjin took a step forward towards the door, but he yelped as he slipped on the floor again, almost falling down onto his knees if not for Changbin catching him on the way down. 

“I’m sorry, Jinnie,” Changbin pouted, giving Hyunjin a worried look as he helped him stand up.

Hyunjin laughed it off, waving a hand at him as he bent down to take his heels off. 

“It’s fine, I can just walk back barefoot. Besides, I asked for this, remember? Don’t feel bad about it, babe.”

Changbin threw him another worried look before he grabbed Hyunjin’s heels and opened the door to peer surreptitiously around the area. Luckily, no one was around and they sneaked out the door, glancing around them the entire time to make sure no one was watching them as they made their way back to where Hyunjin had left his belongings. 

Jeongin was waiting for them, arms crossed on his chest and foot tapping impatiently on the ground as he stared at them with narrowed eyes. He gave Hyunjin a judgemental once-over, his nose wrinkling slightly in disgust before he shook his head at the duo, their faces bright red and Hyunjin shuffling on his feet nervously as he flashed an awkward smile at Jeongin.

“Look, hyung, I’m not going to kinkshame you or anything but do it in a way that doesn’t ruin my hard work,” he sighed, gesturing at the dirt and questionable fluids on Hyunjin’s dress and knee high socks, “that took me at least four hours to make.”

Hyunjin only felt slightly guilty as he nodded at him, glancing at Changbin to his side and ducking his head to hide his smirk at the blush on Changbin’s face.

“You know, I’m honestly surprised the tiara stayed on, you guys weren’t exactly quiet in there. I just wanted to check on you but I think I’m scarred for life,” Jeongin wrinkled his nose in disgust, shaking his head again, “I really didn’t need to hear Changbin hyung calling you princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this fic and if you liked it... pls leave a kudo i crave validation and also comments!! tbh i almost gave up on this fic multiple times but i would go back and reread comments and it would give me the motivation to work more 
> 
> my next fic might take a while, i'm like debating whether i should put some more work into a chapter fic or a oneshot, lmk in the comments which y'all would prefer, i might not follow in the end but i just want to know y'all's opinions haha
> 
> i'm not very active on my nsfw because i have like no followers but feel free to follow/dm me there and if i actually get a following i might post updates on future fics or threads for wip ideas i'm too tired to write out in full  
> also i finally made a cc so pls submit questions/comments and i'll answer them! y'all are welcome to drop some prompts as well but idk when i'll get to them... eventually while i ignore my 10+ wips :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
